The Forgotten Companion
by Cinamon Stick
Summary: So many times the Companions forget or leave or die. So many times has his heart broken. Not this time. This time the heartbreak is someone elses, because he must never remember. And it started with vinyl.
1. Chapter 1

Jac ducked her head in the fridged London chill, pulling her keys out with dumb fingers and jamming them clumsily into the lock of the shop she worked in. Early, again. It wasn't that she meant to show up before the manager, she just got sick of her small apartment too quickly in the dull mornings. The bell jingled overhead and she flicked the lights on, setting the rows of comics and CD's into sharp relief.

In a huff, she pulled off her coat and shook the snow from her dark curly hair. She was short and pale, with a bounce in her step and lightning on her shell pink lips. You could easily mistake her for a pretty little thing and nothing else, until you looked into her eyes-bright green and rimmed with dark blue, sharp and knowing. And while she was interesting to look at, she wasn't the stereotype of beauty. Her heart shaped face was smooth, but with a small, blunt nose and when she smiled you could see the slightly crooked teeth she'd never gotten fixed. She had a strong, capable sense about her as she worked rhythmically opening up the shop, hanging her coat and black leather bag in her locker and starting up the cash register. Then she placed herself in her usual spot behind the front counter and popped in her head phones. Her flingers traced the wrist bands that she wore almost to her elbows.

An hour later, a man strolled into the shop. He'd seen the name _Greenvale Music_ and smelt the scent of old paper and records and knew this was the one. Sometimes he just knew. The bell sounded as he came in, but Jac didn't hear as her favorite song, (well, one of her many favorite songs) "Be Ok" by Ingrid Michelson was playing and she'd pulled out one of the many comics in the back.

The man wore a long tweed coat and white button-up undershirt, complete with red bow tie and a shock of light brown hair. He walked past the shelves, tracing a finger searchingly over CD's and comics before he found what he was looking for: the records. Perfect for his collection. He pulled them out one by one gingerly, taking care not to damage them. He turned to look on the shelf behind him the find the dark haired Jac, black T-Shirt and all.

"I am so sorry, I didn't hear you come in!' she said loudly. Then she stopped, shaking her head and pulled out the ear buds and spoke more quietly in her chirpy lilt, "Hi, I'm Jac. Anything I could help you with?" she glanced down at the shelf, "You like vinyl?"

He blinked, "Er-yes! I was just looking for anything by the Beatles,"

She nodded, "We've got a couple" she strolled down the isle before stopping and pulling out a few records, "I know collectors would kill for these, but they never seem to come here. I've told Shelby-my boss- that we should sell online, but she's kind of old fashioned. Plus, no one really likes records anymore; they're a lot more expensive than CD's. I prefer them, though. They just sound better… I'm sorry, I'm wasting you time,"

He smiled at the small, talkative girl. He liked her, "Not at all, Jac," he looked down at the records, "Ah, there it is. I'll add this to the library,"

"What's your name?" Jac asked as he followed her back to the counter.

"I'm the Doctor,"

She snorted, "Somebody's parents really wanted him to get that PHD-what is your _name_?"

"The Doctor,"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously,"

"Well, _Doctor_, that'll be twenty pounds and forty pence" she said, placing the record in one of the special boxes that would keep it from scratching. She gave the vinyl a look and shook her head for a moment before bagging it.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, well, I'd been saving up for this one. Shelby wouldn't give me a discount. Not surprising as it's the Beatles, and a rare Beatles by that. Not to worry about though, sir,"

"Here," he said, handing her a stack of money that was at least five hundred pounds.

She stared at it, shocked, "Doctor, this is only twenty pounds! I really don't need-

"Take it," he said, lifting the bag off the counter and pushing the money towards her, "I can't count this blasted earth money anyways,"

She glances from the money to him, checking to see if he's serious. He nods, giving her a half smile.

"Thanks,"

"Thank you!" he turns, heading to the door. Then he hesitates. He shouldn't…. but he just can't help himself. He's been alone too long. All his friends think him dead, and he really, really likes this frizzy-hair, wristband-wearing, vinyl-loving, girl. And here it began, that one sentence that would start one of the most wonderful and forgotten journeys.

"Jac, would you like to go to the concert with me tonight?"


	2. Abducted

The world is in chaos. The shelves shutter back and forth and the lights have gone out, leaving London emerged in a blue light that's slowly fading into darkness. Screams and silence mingle while the city sinks into the Atlantic.

Jac yelps, holding onto the desk shakily as the world turns black and the smell of salty water washes through the doors.

"Hold on, hold on!" the Doctor yells at her, he clings to the counter and works his way around to her.

"What's happening?" he asks, eyeing the street warily. People are in a panic, looking up at the sky. But it's getting hard to see.

The Doctor pulls out a long metal tube with a glowing green light on the end, pointing it at the ceiling as it emits a whirring noise. He holds it up to his face, "We're going down. We're miles under the ocean right now,"

"But wouldn't water be coming in?"

"Yes,"

Chills run their terror up and down her spine. This can't be happening. She runs to the window, staring up above the brick buildings. But is is, the sky pulsates with blue-black water. Then everything goes dark.

"Why did we stop?" she speaks into the darkness.

"Because we've reached bottom," the Doctor says, "Very, very quickly, And…"

"And?"

"Something must have pulled us down,"  
"Where are you?" she mutters, feeling around blindly.

"Right here," she jumps as his voice is right behind her.

'What's going to happen?" she asks, panic creeping into her tone.

"I don't know… and I really hate not knowing," he says, "This isn't supposed to happen,"

"What do you mean it's not supposed to happen?"

He doesn't get to answer because right then, screams come from the street. It's a wave of confusion the next few minutes. There's a hissing outside, and terror filled protests of the citizens.

"Jac, I need you to listen to me," the Doctor whispers, "They're going to come in here and take us, too. Do not leave my side,"

"How do you know they're taking us?" she hisses.

"Because the street is quiet. They're gone, and whatever's out there is going to take the shops next," he puts a hand on her shoulder, "Just let them do whatever they ask. I don't know what they're pulling, but I think they need us alive. Don't struggle, don't' ask questions,"

"Sounds like secondary school all over again,"

He chuckles.

When the doors crash open and Jac hears glass breaking, she does as the Doctor asks. Something pulls her hands behind her back and metal clamps over her wrists. She's made to move forward, calmed by the sound of the Doctors footsteps.

Odd how easily she trusted him.

Finally, mercifully, she feels metal under her sneakers and squints in the light. The Doctor blinks at her, his hands behind his back. They're in a narrow hallway with people lined up against the walls, their arms chained to a metal bar stretching along its length. Jac recognizes the girl who worked at the shoe shop next door on the left. Then she realized that they had the men on one wall, women on the other. No children were in sight.

Then she sees their captors.

They're humanoid, with similar faces. But the skin starting at their ears fades to blue grey scales and a fin pokes like a Mohawk over their otherwise bald heads. The eyes are all black, and slightly wider and rounder than a human.

"They're…"

"Fish people!" the Doctor exclaims, "And very blunt at that. No slow building evil invasion, eh? I could almost compare you with the Slitheen, unless you're not earthen?"

The creatures wordlessly move forward, pinning them to opposite sides of the wall and moving to chain them there with the others. Jac filches glares at them wordlessly. But the Doctor shakes the nearest one off.

"Oy, no you don't! You think you can imprison the entire city of London?"

For the first time, one of them speaks in what, to Jac, is an unrecognizable tongue.

"No, you see, I'm not a human. I am the Doctor. Now, take me to whoever's decided to organize this stupid plan," he growls, anger in his veins.

The thing looks at him with what seems like recognition, then nods slowly. It turns, and he's pressed forward and they begin directing him away.

"Hey, I want to come- you told be to stay by your side!" Jac yells after him, tegging at the restraints.

He turns, giving her a look that said that her answer would change her life, "are you sure?'

Her eyes flash, "Absolutely"

He grins a mad grin, "Her too," he tells the nearest fish person. She's freed and runs to his side.

"Who-what are they?" she mutters to him.

"That's the funny thing- I don't know," he looks at them with curiosity and distrust, "They've hidden from me, and that's not something that happens. Not surprised they kept out of the humans path- do you mind?" he turns, and she sees the metal cuff-like things holding his wrist together. She presses a red button in their center, and they open. He rubs his wrists and glances around.

"What do you mean, humans?" she stares at him, "Like you aren't one?"

"Well, this _is_ all very sudden. Usually you get to know someone before they realize you're an alien,"

"So you are," she smiles, "Seriously?"

"Seriously,"


End file.
